The present invention relates generally to processes and apparatus for sealing medicinal capsules and more particularly involves methods and apparatus for spin-welding rigid gelatin capsule sections together to form sealed tamper-proof and tamper-indicative consumer items.
Conventional methods of packaging powdered consumer products such as aspirin, headache powders, and cold remedies involve the packaging of individual doses of these medicinal compounds into telescopic tubular capsules manufactured from "rigid gelatin". Each such capsule contains a single dose of the subject medicine and consists of a top tubular section which is slipped over in relatively snug-fitting engagement a bottom tubular capsule containing the medicinal compound. With these conventional capsules experience has shown that they are very susceptible to tampering by the general public while sitting on the retailer's shelves. Conventional means for preventing such tampering involves the use of elaborate closures for the medicine bottles. Unfortunately, most if not all of these so called tamper-indicative bottle closures can be defeated by ingenious persons. Even in the case where the bottle closures are difficult to defeat after the bottle has been opened its contents are still vulnerable to tampering by persons who have access to the bottle. For example, in public health clinics, school clinics and other areas where the public has general access to such medicines, the tamper-indicative bottle closures do little to prevent tampering with the capsules after the bottle has been opened.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties of the prior art means of preventing medicine tampering by providing methods and apparatus for sealing each individual medicine capsule. The seal achieved with each capsule is an integral seal sufficiently strong enough to require destruction of the capsule to expose the contents thereof. Such destruction is a clear indication to a subsequent user that the capsule has been tampered with.